seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis W. Lovelace
Introduction Louis W. Lovelace (ルイ・W・ラブレイス, Rui W. Rabureisu)is the guru/advisor of the musically inclined, highly ambitious Goodman Pirates. He joined the crew after being saved by them during their visit to Bandulah Island. He hopes to one day reclaim the Lovelace family name after its fall from grace after the Great Pirate Era ended. Appearance Louis is slick in his form; with a slim tuxedo, with a staff lapel, yellow painted fingernails and spats. He also has green eyes, and spiky, brown hair topped with a black fedora. Lastly, he wears a shark-tooth necklace given to him by the Bandulah people as a sign of farewell before he departed with the Goodman Pirates. Personality Louis is snarky, down-to-earth and a bit cocky; usually making quips and riffs on everything and everyone he comes across. But he does know when to shut up and give someone a good shot in the face when they piss off a member of the crew. He also plays a mean saxophone. In spite of this sharp, sometimes-bitter attitude, he also shows high loyalty to his captain, Mercury Goodman. And as his guru, he will advise Goodman on the best course of action so as to avoid casualty. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength While not one for hand-to-hand combat, he can hold his own in a fight. When fighting, he prefers to kick enemies so he can gain enough distance from his kicks to shoot them into submission. Otherwise, he prefers to talk his way out of confrontation, letting his wit and his vocabulary do the fighting for him and give him time to escape. How that works out for him varies depending on the target. Agility With a sharp, quick-witted mind like Lovelace's, he's also very quick on his feet. He has a lot of spring to his step, can dodge some projectiles with ease (bullets for example,), and can run very quickly. But make no mistake, his ability to outrun certain enemies is not a sign of cowardice, as it may appear. Usually, if he plays his cards right, he can divert them long enough to either counter-attack, or lead an enemy to be beaten by a fellow crewmate. Endurance Despite his quick reflexes, quick-draw reactions and sharp wit, he isn't one for long fights. He's considered the crew's glass cannon; capable of strong firepower, but can be beaten very easily if hit hard enough. Weapons He rarely, if ever, uses weapons to fight; as he feels his Devil Fruit powers leave most weapon usage as moot. However, that doesn't mean he's above using weapons; as he will occasionally attack opponents with a short knife for quick escapes from enemy choke-holds. Devil Fruit For further information: Sanda Sanda No Mi Summary The Sanda Sanda No Mi gives one the power to shoot thunder-charged projectiles from the user's hands. Some of these attacks are stationary, depending on their power level. Type Paramecia Usage Often used as an offensive weapon, the attacks of the Sanda Sanda No Mi can electrocute/stun enemies, disable machinery depending on the voltage, and in some cases, tamper with the brain chemistry of opponents (though this is incredibly rare). Relationships Crew Goodman Pirates Family Barnaby W. Lovelace '''(Father) '''Louise W. Lovelace (Mother) Ozzy W. Lovelace (Uncle and Mentor to Louis) Allies/ Friends Captain Mercury Goodman (Goodman Pirates Captain) Lisa Armstrong (Musician/Demolitions Expert) Vincenzo Baradelli (Helmsman) Paula Toulouse (Navigator/Doctor) Enemies Vicerous Morgue (Captain of the Morgue Pirates) Other History Louis is the last of the Lovelace family line; a family of South Blue natives that traveled the world to help pirates achieve their dreams. During the Great Pirate Era's heyday, they were easily the most efficient crewmates to add to any pirate gang, as they promised eternal loyalty in exchange for both food and a share of the loot. This all changed, however, when the Era finally ended; after Monkey D. Luffy ascended to become King of the Pirates. Though pirates were still common, they weren't as ambitious as before, leaving many captains either disheartened or without a dream to be had. After a while, the Lovelace line began to retire and/or die out, with no dreams to fulfill alongside other pirates. That is, except for one part of the family line; and this part refused to give up until Luffy's eventual execution. After that, the One Piece was confirmed to still be out there, waiting to be rediscovered and up for grabs by anyone willing to take a stab at finding it. However, despite the One Piece supposedly being back out there, many pirates were still hesitant. Many had gotten soft after the years of Luffy's reign, not wanting to follow the same path as him for fear of being attacked by an even more harsh crackdown by the Marines. With this in mind, the story of Louis takes up around the death of his mother and father. They were one of the few members of the Lovelace family that didn't give up the life as a guru of pirates after the Pirate Era ended. Louis had gained much of their hope for a new Pirate Era; and with Luffy gone, Louis had ever intention to find a new pirate crew willing to take up the task. At first, his attempts to find a crew had been fruitless. But when a freak storm capsized his boat, he washed up on the shores of Bandulah Island. The people were highly superstitious, and seemed as though time had stood still; with how they dressed, their tools available, and their living arrangements being mostly straw. There, he was adorned as a king/guru to help the natives with times of trouble. And he would continue to be so for an entire year, consuming the Sanda Sanda No Mi without even realizing it during this time. But all this changed when the Goodman Pirates appeared. He saw a fire in their captain's eyes that he had never seen before. He just had to join them as soon as possible! And when he heard of their ambitions to find the One Piece, that sold him on the idea of joining. But how to tell the people of Bandulah Island? He couldn't just up and leave them, not after all he had been through in their times of trouble and celebration. However, a notorious pirate by the name of Viscerous Morgue made up his mind for them; as he attempted to kill the Goodman Pirates, and the natives that tried to defend them, so as to take apart their ship and use its parts as their own. Vicerous Morgue and his crew (called the Morgue Pirates, incidentally) beat down and nearly killed off the Goodman Pirates (all four at the time), but were saved by Lovelace just in the nick of time. After a hard-fought battle, Louis pledged loyalty to Captain Goodman and explained that he had been waiting for such an ambitious pirate to appear. As of now, he has been a part of the Goodman Pirates ever since, and will go to great lengths to protect his friends/allies at every turn. Character Design Louis Lovelace was inspired by a combination of sources; for his attire, his inspiration was Leonard Cohen; for personality, it was a mix of Phil Hartman and a bit of Tony Bennett. He also gets some inspiration from Lovelace in Happy Feet, especially the idea of him being a guru for the natives of a seemingly faroff place. Unlike him, though, you won't catch him sounding like a reverend; more like a lounge singer with a lawyer's slick mind. Major Battles Louis W. Lovelace vs. Viscerous Morgue '''(Won) Quotes "Ahem. Attention, my loyal subjects! I'm afraid the time has come for me to part with these angels of the beyond! I wish I could take you with me, but where I'm going, you cannot follow! The road is treacherous, and a new king has come to reclaim the pride of our glorious island! May the spirits of the fallen and the here-and-now guide you to glory!" -Lovelace's farewell speech. Trivia Louis can play the saxophone, and has believes that musicians can boost morale enough to help achieve dreams. His favorite food is pizza (Pepperoni especially), and his least favorite is sweet potatoes (poor experience with them as a child). He will always put a woman's feelings above his own, as that's how he was taught by both his mother, father and uncle. Though he can shoot his '''Thunder Palm Revolver out of any finger in his hand, he prefers to do so in a manner that has him shape his fingers to those of a pistol. He feels this is both cool and appropriate for the name of his attack. Related Articles http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Sanda_Pamu_No_Mi http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Mercury_Goodman?action=edit&section=21 http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Lisa_Armstrong http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Vincenzo_Baradelli http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Paula_Toulouse External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Dinoboygreen Category:Goodman Pirate Category:Singer Category:Guru Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Reflex